<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Three Step Plan by asahi_winwin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365794">A Three Step Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahi_winwin/pseuds/asahi_winwin'>asahi_winwin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asahi Just Wanted Jaehyuks Attention, College AU, Fluff, Help Me I Suck With Tags, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Swearing, jealous jaehyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahi_winwin/pseuds/asahi_winwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When his boyfriend Jaehyuk starts becoming distant Asahi makes it his mission to make Jaehyuk jealous. </p><p>- Rated Teen for implied sexual content and swearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Minor Hamada Asahi/Bang Yedam, Minor Hamada Asahi/Park Jihoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Three Step Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! </p><p>I wrote this instead of doing my homework so I apologize if it's littered with mistakes. I honestly just needed some Jaesahi in my life so here we are. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahi knew he fucked up. </p><p>It all started when his boyfriend Jaehyuk canceled their date the other night. </p><p>“Sorry, I forgot that I already promised Jeongwoo I would help him with our business assignment. I promise to make it up to you sometime this week.” Jaehyuk said on the phone and Asahi could practically hear his boyfriend’s puppy eyes begging him not to be mad. </p><p>“It’s ok, school always comes first I’ll see you tomorrow,” Asahi sighed. Sure he was a little annoyed, he spent all day deciding what to wear and even started getting ready an hour before Jaehyuk was supposed to arrive. But his boyfriend loved him, he would never just cancel on their date if it wasn’t important. So Asahi went to bed peacefully that night. </p><p>It was now a week later and Jaehyuk was still avoiding him, his excuses ranged from having too much homework to having to take his dog on a walk. It was beginning to get a little bit ridiculous and Asahi was starting to feel like Jaehyuk was losing interest in him. </p><p>“Show him what he’s missing.” His friend Mashiho mentioned casually over lunch one day, “If you show Jaehyuk that other guys want what he has maybe he’ll start to think twice about leaving you out to dry.” </p><p>At first, Asahi thought Mashiho’s idea was straight-up crazy. There was no way he needed to do something as toxic as flirting with other guys just to get Jaehyuk’s attention, what if Jaehyuk got mad and broke up with him. But when he called Jaehyuk for the third time that day and received no response Asahi decided to try out Mashiho’s little plan hoping that it will get Jaehyuk to at least talk to him. </p><p>So that’s how he ended up at Mashiho’s party later that week with a beer in his right hand and a Bang Yedam sitting in his lap. Yedam was a year younger than Asahi and the two of them were in the same Music club at their university. Asahi knew Yedam had a bit of a crush on him as he had caught him staring at him multiple times when he thought Asahi wasn’t paying attention. Asahi never planned on acting upon Yedam’s crush and he knew that he was going to feel really bad about this tomorrow, but with Jaehyuk sitting on the couch on the other side of the room and Yedam’s ass pressing into Asahi’s crotch he knew he had passed the point of no return. Especially with Jaehyuk shooting laser beams of anger at him all night.  </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The next day Asahi decided to enact the second phase of his plan, he knew Jaehyuk’s schedule well enough to know that he would be in the library with his study group between 3:30-4:30 pm. So he texted Park Jihoon the cute guy from his Western Philosophy course and asked him if he wanted to study together for the upcoming midterm next week. Jihoon had a naturally outgoing personality which resulted in several instances of flirtatious banter between the two of them and Asahi was hoping it would be enough to ignite some sort of reaction from Jaehyuk. </p><p>“Asahi!” Jihoon waved him over at a table that was two tables away from the one Jaehyuk’s study group was sitting at. Jaehyuk’s head popped up at the sound of Jihoon calling his boyfriend’s name and Asahi tried to come across as confident as possible while walking over to Jihoon, not sparing Jaehyuk even so much as a glance as he walked right past him. Asahi and Jihoon didn’t even end up doing any real studying, their whole time together was mostly filled with Jihoon telling funny stories which resulted in Asahi laughing - which he did exaggerate a little bit for his plan to be successful -  and trying to avoid eye contact with Jaehyuk. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The next day Asahi ran into Jaehyuk who was waiting at the front gates with his phone in his hands. </p><p>“Hey,” Jaehyuk said softly “Are you heading home?” </p><p>“Yeah actually.” Asahi said shoving his hands in his pockets, he felt a little awkward around his boyfriend after everything he’s done this past week. Especially since Jaehyuk didn’t seem bothered by it as he gave Asahi the same sweet smile as usual. </p><p>“Oh, that’s good you deserve some rest I know you’ve been studying hard lately,” Jaehyuk said with a slightly bitter tone to his voice. </p><p>Holdup, was Asahi losing it, or did Jaehyuk sound a little jealous? </p><p>“Wait how did you know I was busy studying?” Asahi asked playing dumb and he prayed Jaehyuk wouldn’t call him out on obviously spotting him in the library the day before. </p><p>“I just saw you studying in the library with Park Jihoon yesterday.” Jaehyuk said, “I wasn’t aware you two were friends.” </p><p>“Yeah, we’re in the same philosophy course.” Asahi said, attempting to sound as nonchalant as possible. He ended up playing with the strings of the hoodie he was wearing out of nervousness which drew Jaehyuk’s attention to it. </p><p>“That’s a nice hoodie.” Jaehyuk commented, “Is it new?” </p><p>“No, actually it’s Yoshi’s,” Asahi said. This was not part of the plan to make Jaehyuk jealous and Asahi didn’t realize until the next words came out of his mouth just how much of a mess he created. “He gave it to me because I was a little cold at lunch.” </p><p>“Take it off.” He heard Jaehyuk say so callously that it sent chills down his spine.</p><p>"Wait what?” Asahi asked incredulously, was this really his sweet light-hearted Jaehyuk standing in front of him? </p><p>“Asahi,” Jaehyuk reached out and grabbed Asahi’s wrist squeezing it so hard Asahi flinched from the pain. He could have sworn he saw Jaehyuk’s eyes flash red as he said, “take off the sweater right now.” </p><p>He let go of Asahi’s wrist and Asahi quickly removed the sweater not wanting to upset Jaehyuk any further. Jaehyuk reached out and grabbed Asahi’s wrist again and led him down the hallway, all of Asahi’s protests fell flat on Jaehyuk’s ears. He opened the door of an abandoned classroom he often attended with his study group after classes and tugged Asahi in it before locking the door behind them. </p><p>“Care to explain to me just what the hell you’ve been up to this past week?” Jaehyuk asked angrily pining Asahi against the wall by placing his hands on either side of his head caging him in. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Asahi said, attempting to feign innocence which caused Jaehyuk to laugh coldly. </p><p>“I’m done playing your game,” Jaehyuk said pressing his mouth up against Asahi’s ear which caused Asahi's stomach to break out into butterflies out of nervousness. “So you can either explain to me why you’ve been trying to make me jealous this whole week or you can go ask Yoshinori to be your boyfriend.” </p><p>“You’ve been ignoring me.” Asahi said in a small voice, feeling genuinely frightened and little turned on by Jaehyuk’s anger. “I just wanted to spend some time with you, but every time I asked you to hang out you were already too busy with something else.” </p><p>“Asahi I’ve just been busy with school this week,” Jaehyuk said “I told you that already. I don’t see why that warranted your behavior.” </p><p>“Walking your dog is not a good enough excuse to cancel a date Jaehyuk.” Asahi spat back feeling a little angry himself. “If you don’t want me anymore then just tell me, you don’t have to go around ignoring-” </p><p>He was cut off by Jaehyuk smashing his lips against his, Jaehyuk’s hand reached down and held his chin firmly. Asahi didn’t have time to kiss Jaehyuk back because by the time he registered the shock of Jaehyuk kissing him so fiercely Jaehyuk had pulled back and softly caressed Asahi’s cheek. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said softly, dropping his hands to his side and taking a few steps back from Asahi. “I’ve been so stressed out lately because of school and when I get stressed out I become such a monster and I didn’t want you to see me like that.” </p><p>Asahi felt like he had just kicked a puppy. Jaehyuk’s eyes were fastened on the ground and his normally broad shoulders were caved inwards in a sign of submission. </p><p>“Well, why didn’t you just say that.” Asahi said running a hand through his hair in frustration. “I wish you would have just communicated that to me instead of leaving me guessing. I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” </p><p>Jaehyuk’s eyes snapped up to meet Asahi’s. </p><p>“I could never not want you.” Jaehyuk said, “I love you so much and you better not forget that. I’m sorry for being so distant lately, next time I’ll communicate better.” </p><p>“I’m sorry too.” Asahi said, “I should have tried to talk it out with you instead of coming up with a stupid scheme. Although jealous Jaehyuk is kinda hot.” </p><p>“Oh, is that right” Jaehyuk said, approaching Asahi once again like a wolf encircling its prey. “You’ve definitely been a bad boy lately, maybe I need to remind you who you belong to.” </p><p>And let’s just say, they’re lucky there were no cameras in that classroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!</p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment if you did :)</p><p>- Cece &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>